


Lessons from Ravage or Learning to Trust former Enemies

by Beautyofgrey



Category: Transformers all media types
Genre: AU, Gen, chirolingual robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyofgrey/pseuds/Beautyofgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bumblebee asks to learn Hand so that he doesn't always have to sample sound clips till his vocal processor heals, Ravage is the last bot he expected help from. (Movie-verse, AU. Some bots look different than normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons from Ravage or Learning to Trust former Enemies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Language Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194062) by [Owlix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlix/pseuds/Owlix). 



> Inspired by [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2194062) Credit for the idea goes to that author. Vaguely movieverse au in which Autobots and Decepticons have found themselves thrown together and have to work together. This is just a little experiment basically to see if the Au would work. Also, first time I ever wrote Transformers fic so bear with me.

Ravage slowly lowered herself to the floor in front of the small, yellow Autobot. She narrowed her eyes at him, letting out one of her low sounds, half growl half purr. She held out her forepaws, inviting.

The yellow bot stared at the paws held out to him, debating. He was getting used to the presence of Decepticons who didn't want to destroy him. But having one in this close proximity still made him a little nervous. When he'd mentioned wanting to learn Hand earlier, he had not expected Ravage to be the bot to come to him, Ravage with her sharp teeth and bladed claws who looked absolutely terrifying even when she wasn't attacking.

"Mrrrrgrrrawww." Ravage grumblegrowlpurred, and Bumblebee felt it as she pinged his communicator. Of course. Communicators could be accessed by thoughts.

"You wish to learn Hand?" her voice was even and crisp, "I will teach you."

Bumblebee shivered a little at the strange voice in his mind, realizing a second later she was projecting her thoughts through the communication line between them. This was also a good way to get viruses, he thought, but it would be as easy for her to get one from him as the other way. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he offered his hands.

Ravage watched as he held out his hands. This close up, they looked small and delicate facing her massive forepaws. With a snickt, she slid the bladed claws back into their sheaths. Slowly, as not to startle her student, she brought her paws to his hands. The shocking cold surprised her. She almost lost her hold on the comm link for a moment. No Cybertronian should run that cold.

But then he was sliding his fingers into position between her toes, seamlessly interlocking his with hers.

"I am going to teach you some basic words, first." she said in his mind, "Let's start with the insect you are named after."

Carefully, she manipulated the word onto his palm, a fluttering symbol, something like the stylized English letter B with wings, drawn in a jagged, erratic style. He laughed a little at the ticklish feeling of her toes on his palm and then tried to repeat the gesture. He didn't get it right the first time, or the second, but Ravage was patient. She didn't get exasperated when she had to repeat the word several times, and eventually Bumblebee picked it up. And Ravage was grateful to feel his hands were warming in hers.

"Now let's try mine." she said, pushing and pulling the word into his palm and fingers. This one Bumblebee got much faster, the symbol like a jagged range of sharp points, teeth or boulders. Next came Sam, and Blackout, Starscream and Ratchet, Wheelie, Frenzy and Rumble. Finally Bumblebee rasped out a question in Cybex.

"How do you say friend?" he asked the giant robotic jaguar.

Ravage puzzled for a moment. Friend. It wasn't a word she'd had much chance to use in a very long time. She'd never forgotten it though. Carefully she worked the word into Bumblebee's palm, the twin arrows one on each palm, each pointing toward the other. And when she was done, Bumblebee falteringly decided to try something. He didn't know the proper syntax or grammar, so this was going to be a little clumsy, but he had to try. His movements in drawing his own name had become much much smoother. He drew the symbol with ease. Then he moved on to her name. He could feel the intensity in her aura. He had caught her attention now. She was so confused, because surely surely he could not be thinking of using the term for her that he had. Surely he knew another term in Hand than that one. But no. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling it in her hands as Bumblebee worked the two arrows into her paws.

The explosion of surprise and shock was enough to nearly knock him backward.

"Are you calling me your friend?" she asked through the comm link, her voice the same almost flat tone it had always had, "You do not realize what you are doing, silly bot. I am not the kind of person who is a good friend."

But then she raised their still-clasped hands to her face. For a moment, Bumblebee thought for sure she was going to bite him. He watched the cat's sharp-toothed maw gape open, but then a tongue ran its slow, rough way over the back of his hand, followed by a surprisingly gentle nudge with her nose.

"Perhaps it is not wise, or something I would normally do. But I shall take you up on your offer, Bumblebee."


End file.
